Approval
by KahunaLagoona
Summary: Izuku Midoriya is a man who can chase down criminals, save people from broken buildings, and help curb natural disasters. So why is it he's a nervous wreck going to ask his girlfriend's parents permission to marry their daughter? [IzuOcha/Dekuraka]


**I don't own My Hero Academia – because if I did, oh you would bet your sweet rear Izuku and Ochako would've gotten together already. But alas, we'll have to wait for the end of the story to see if it does or not. That's just how modern action/adventure manga go…**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Approval

Izuku hated having to lie to Ochako, he wanted their relationship to be transparent with no secrets behind them. Of course, telling her everything about One for All was perhaps the most nerve-wracking thing he's done in his life, a dark thought took root in the back of his mind at the time that she would leave him upon learning that his power wasn't his and that he was quirkless until about the day they met.

Scratch that, because this was the most nerve-wracking thing that Izuku Midoriya has ever done since getting together with Ochako Uraraka: He's going to ask her parents, without Ochako knowing, to have their daughter's hand in marriage.

He wish instead his current situation was telling Ochako about One for All, because despite his initial anxiety she was actually quite alright with it. Not without a number of questions he was happy to answer. But this? He wasn't sure if this was too early or too late or anything of the sort. Thing is, he's barely met the Urarakas. He's talked to them a few times on the phone and sure he and Ochako have spent some time staying at their apartment the past few years after they started dating, but aside from that her father is a big burly man. While Izuku might not be the shivering wimp he was when he first entered UA all those years ago and he's certainly gained a lot of confidence since graduating and going pro, but he still has plenty to worry about. Especially when he's essentially asking for permission to join Ochako's family. Not to mention he's always been around them with Ochako within reach and here he is: about to meet his –Possible– In-laws without his girlfriend around to make sure he doesn't immediately stumble over his words or start up a muttering storm or –

DING DONG

Thing is, while he hated to lie to Ochako, he needed to do this: He wanted to be the very best husband for her, and to him it meant getting her parent's approval. As it turns out, Kirishima and Ojiro work for the same firm Izuku works for, so he could at the very least trust them to keep his secret from Ochako while he does this little excursion.

"Coming!" A muffled voice from inside called out.

Izuku's thoughts raced. It's now or never. Hopefully everything will work out well, yeah, they'll instantly jump for joy at the prospect of making their baby into an honest woman, and maybe they'll shower him with endless praise for caring so much about Ochako's feelings that he got their permission. Or it could be the opposite, they could chastise Izuku for leaving their baby all alone while he goes on a selfish quest or perhaps because he was shirking his duties to lie to their daughter that it would be better if Ochako found a better, more honest man. Maybe, they'll tell him to never see Ochako again because HE NEVER EXACTLY MEMORIZED THEIR FIRST NAMES AND –

"Oh! Isn't this a surprise! If it isn't Izuku!" a calm voice said.

Izuku snapped out of his funk to see Mrs. Uraraka standing in the doorway of the apartment.

"H-Hello Ma'am…" Izuku nervously greeted.

"What brings you over here? Is Ochako with you?" Mrs. Uraraka stated as she started looking down the hallway, seemingly searching for her daughter.

Izuku tensed up a bit, "Uh, no… It's just me, Ma'am."

"Oh, I see…" Mrs. Uraraka stated as she started to look back into the apartment.

Over the years, Izuku had certainly grown into a fine young man, certainly filled out his porportions as he reached adulthood, he was certainly taller than Mrs. Uraraka of course, but of course not exactly as tall as –

"Well if it isn't Little Izuku!" Mr. Uraraka had entered the picture. "How's the hero biz treatin' ya son?"

While Izuku wasn't exactly short as he was when he first met the Uraraka's, he's never exactly grown taller than Mr. Uraraka himself – He must have some sort of Swedish parent down the line that mysteriously gave him his height, or something that made him stand out from other Japanese men. Regardless, when they first met Mr. Uraraka had taken a liking to calling him 'Little Izuku' despite the fact that Izuku was still taller than Ochako…

"Well don't just stand out there son, you'll catch your death a cold!" Mr. Uraraka stated as he invited Izuku into their apartment.

Complying, Izuku followed the Uraraka's into their apartment. After having gone pro, both Izuku and Ochako have started to try to support their parents a bit, and while Ochako is saving more money to give her parents a trip to Hawaii, a little money to help them out wouldn't hurt, would it?

"Please son, have a seat" Mr. Uraraka offered Izuku a place to sit at their dining table.

Izuku took the offer graciously, "Thank you Mr. Uraraka." He said as he and Mr. Uraraka sat down.

"Please, Call me –" A loud bang made its way throughout the apartment, cutting Mr. Uraraka off.

Mr. Uraraka turned around in his seat, a little upset at the interruption, "Geez… I hope they know we're tryin' to have a conversation here…"

Mrs. Uraraka came by and served the guys some Green Tea, before joining her husband's side.

Mr. Uraraka turned to Izuku, "Sorry about that, now then… What did ya come here for?"

"W-Well…" Izuku stuttered. He had practiced this speech with Iida almost a thousand times but he still was nervous, "I-I want t-to"

"You want to-" Mr. Uraraka repeated.

Izuku's mind went blank. He couldn't do it. He couldn't ask the Uraraka's permission to marry their daughter. This was a man who could throw his body in the line of fire day after day for the sake of justice, for the sake of making people smile just like his idol All Might. This man, who was quickly becoming the symbol of peace in the eyes of not just friends and family, not just his local neighborhood, not just his home town, but the entire country of Japan, maybe even the world… And he's choking on asking the parents of the woman he loves if he could marry their only daughter.

If he was out there being a hero, and saw someone like how he's being right now… It would be night and day. This wasn't the kind of man Ochako fell in love with. The man she fell in love with was…

…Was sitting right there, about to ask her parents for permission to marry her.

Izuku would be ashamed of himself if he saw how he was acting. But just as he thought he was going to give up hope, he felt a hand pull his up, he looked up to see Ochako standing in front of him.

"Don't give up Deku-Kun! You can do it!" the imaginary Ochako cheered. "I know you can do it! After all, I believe in you!"

The imaginary Ochako was right, even when faced with this weird anxiety trip, she was still there to save him from doubting himself, just one of the many reasons he fell in love with her, and why he wanted to spend his life with her.

"MR. URARAKA, MRS. URARAKA!" Izuku slammed his hand on their table, strong enough to make a point but hopefully not strong enough to break their table.

"I ask you, for your permission to have the honor of having your daughter's hand in marriage!" Izuku said, complete with a fierce veracity of a Tiger but the wisdom of a Dragon, complete with a smile.

Needless to say, the statement left all three adults in the room pretty stunned for a few moments, Izuku for showcasing his heroic side off-duty, and the Uraraka's for this young man's tenacity.

"W-Well then…" a stunned Mr. Uraraka stated. "That's quite a statement you made there."

As much as Izuku wanted to back down and apologize, he knew he didn't, he couldn't. He wasn't Izuku Midoriya, the weak quirkless kid he was a long time ago – he was Deku the Hero, and he was never going to give up.

"All I have to say is…" Mr. Uraraka started to say…

'GET ON WITH IT ALREADY! I CAN'T KEEP THIS UP FOREVER!' Izuku shouted in his mind.

"We'd love to have you join our family!" Mr. Uraraka exclaimed, with a wide old grin on his face.

"I-I did it?" Izuku whispered, his façade finally broken and his nerves collapsed as he relaxed lying on the Uraraka's dining table, with both Uraraka's chuckling at his condition.

"So Little- I mean, Son…" Mr. Uraraka continued, "Didja get her a ring?"

Izuku snapped back into place and fumbled around in his pockets, before pulling out a ring box and opening it up in front of them.

The ring was nothing special, at least not from a relatively expensive standpoint, he had found some people online who make jewelry and contacted them in order to have a ring made, and have it delivered to the firm he worked at. The ring was a custom silky oak ring with crushed turquoise embedded in the middle, something Izuku put a lot of thought into, and it was because of that he thought it was priceless.

"Well Son, all I can tell you is I'm sure she'll be very happy." Mr. Uraraka said as he and his wife looked at the ring.

"Oh, she'll love it for sure…" Mrs. Uraraka sighed happily.

"Thanks…" Izuku smiled as he put the ring away.

Following that was a slight discussion on when and where Izuku planned to propose, with the Uraraka's giving their own thoughts on what Izuku could do to ensure success.

But of course, time flies. Izuku had to get back or else Ochako would get suspicious. He still didn't like lying to her, but he believes everything will work out once it all falls into place.

As Izuku was starting to leave down the hallway, Mr. Uraraka called out, "Hey Son?"

"Yeah?" Izuku looked back, no longer nervous considering the bonding he had with his soon-to-be new in-laws standing outside their open apartment door.

"Take care of her, okay?" Mr. Uraraka smiled. "And please don't be nervous, I'm sure you'll do fine kid… Not like you started out today of course…" He chuckled…

"Haha… Yeah…" Izuku laughed nervously. So it was obvious from the start what he intended to do…

"Call us when the time comes, alright?" Mrs. Uraraka.

"Alright." Izuku complied. He had an embarrassing thought run through his mind. "Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Uraraka? I know I'm not going to use them, but could I have your first names?"

Looking at each other, the Uraraka's tried to stifle a laugh. Yep, they were Ochako's parents alright, they didn't notice it, but they DID barely use their first names in front of him, and if he was going to become family, it's only fitting for him to know.

"Sure you can Son." Mr. Uraraka chuckled, "My name is-"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **SO! This was a whirlwind and a half to write. At the start, I originally planned on doing something angsty and upsetting to reflect what I've been feeling for the past few months, but instead since I figured that would get a little too real, I chose a simpler lighter tale.**

 **We never did get to find out the names of Uraraka's parents did we? Despite being the second set of parents we see the ones we know of are Izuku's, Shouto's, Bakugou's, and Jirou's... Dang man... I really want to know... It's eating me alive!**

 **Write what you know: this situation was inspired by my little cousin's recent engagement, I had heard of it from my mother who told me her boyfriend went to see my uncle to get his permission to marry her. I met the guy about three years or so ago when she brought him along during a trip to Las Vegas (Love that place BTW) to celebrate I think her 21** **st** **birthday? Nice guy, but it puts some perspective. I knew said cousin since she was in diapers and here she is getting married. Time flies when your friends and family are all growing up and getting married.**

 **The ring was based off of this Esty store I looked at a while back, TempestRings. I checked back and as of this writing they're temporary closed. Because of that I couldn't exactly go through their catalog to see if there was a ring I could use as reference so I kinda just made it up as I went along. Turquoise is the birthstone for December (I think…) so I went with that and made it up from there.**

 **I also have absolutely NO experience with writing this sort of thing – I'm a romantic by heart, but I have absolutely no experience with women, their parents, or anything of the sort. It shows. However I wanted to bridge something beyond the norm. I also looked up if this sort of thing happens in Japan, but all I got was stuff about Americans wanting to know if they needed to get their Japanese partner's parents' permission before they could get married.**

 **So in a sense, it kinda felt like I was writing for my own attempt at asking the parents to marry their daughter – I think this might be the only time I actually get to do that sort of thing.**

 **Anyway, I'm glad you've given this a read, be sure to give me and other writers good reviews and I'll see you again next time!**


End file.
